Cause We Fit Together
by Imp.YaoiShishou.Idiot-Sempai
Summary: First story posted, but i think it's decent. YAOI! Sasuke is feeling very strange and starts avoiding people. Naruto doesn't care until he gets treathened by Sakura. Feelings are extremely confusing for them both. For Chaotic M, my other fuzz-bunny!


**EEEK!!! I can't believe I'm going to put this up! I'm so shy when it comes to my stories! This is my first story to post EVER! Be nice, please! –cowers under pillows- This is all your fault, Mii-tan, so you better be grateful!This story is for ****Chaotic M ****even though she doesn't know yet! –shivers- **

**Disclaimer: Don't sue Shishou cause she sure as hell doesn't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does. Give me a sniper and I'll see what I can do about that. JK JK**

**Cause We Fit Together**

**Rating: M (No kiddies! And for some smex later…-twitches- Can't…resist…the smex…)**

**Pairing: Naruto X Sasuke YAOI, some implied Kakashi X Sakura (I personally don't like this pairing a lot but it is for Mii-tan… I much rather have him with Iruka!), and some Kiba X Shikamaru cause I'm cool like that! ^o^**

**And now…-cowers- on to the story!**

Sasuke sat at the base of a tree in the forest just outside the village of Konoha, the wind whipping at his pale skin. He frowned and shut his eyes tightly. He had been feeling…err… awkward lately. He would often find himself walking around clutching his stomach, or randomly start yelling in front of everyone, even crowds. This made Sakura worry, and she was starting to get annoying. He wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible, so he could be left alone again. Even Kakashi was showing some kind of concern. Maybe they thought he was mental?

_ARRGGH! What the HELL is wrong with me?! It's like I've got ants in my stomach all the time, and then there's those dreams I've been having about Naru- ARRGH! I shouldn't even be thinking about that! _Sasuke thought while clutching his head and shaking it wildly. To anybody that might have been passing through the forest_, _he would've looked like he was having a spasm.

_I have been wounded pretty badly I-have-no-idea-how-many-times. Maybe this is a result of all the blood loss? A-and… the dreams… that's probably because I'm not getting enough oxygen in my head! Yeah, that's got to be it! There's no way I'm turning…! _Sasuke stopped dead on that thought. Those were ridiculous excuses and he knew it. But he couldn't help and try to deny it somehow.

He thought about it over and over again, examining it carefully before giving up. All that thinking was making him tired. He was starting to doubt himself. It shouldn't take that long for him to decide. Of course he wasn't gay!

_But what if I __am__? What if I do 'swing that way'?_ That made Sasuke start thinking all over again. After an hour or so, he found he was tired and began to doze off.

_Unn… I'll just rest for a little while…_ Sasuke placed his hands on the back of his head and yawned softly. He fell asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

Back at Konoha, Naruto was walking home when he heard someone call his name. The person sounded a little worried, if not desperate, he noted.

"Naruto~! Naruto~!" He turned and saw Sakura running up behind him. She really was looking worried.

"Ah. Sakura-chan?" he asked, wondering what was up.

"Naruto, I finally found you! I looked all over the place! Where were you?!" she yelled at him. _Especially at a time like this!_

_What's her problem? _Naruto thought, a little angry. Sakura's tone of voice at him somehow annoyed him. "I was with Iruka-sensei at the Ichiraku ramen. Why?" he told her, not being able to hide his annoyance.

Sakura ignored the obvious tone and continued. "I need you to do me a favor…" she said softly. The blonde almost didn't hear it.

"Favor?" he asked dumbly.

"Yeah… You see, I haven't seen Sasuke all day, and he hasn't come home… So I need you to look for him!" she ordered, pointing a finger at him as if he was her slave.

"WHAT?! Why do I have to look for him?! I'm not the one that wants to see him!" he complained. Why couldn't Sakura look for him herself?

"Because I said so!" She shook a fist at him, threatening him. She knew he wouldn't be able to saw 'no' if she beat him up.

Naruto took a shaky step back and shielded his face with his arms just in case Sakura decided to hit him. "O-okay, Sakura-chan! I'll look for him!" he practically yelled in fear. _Sakura-chan is so scary when she's mad! I better do what she tells me to, I don't want to end up like all those other times!_

"You better! Find him and bring him back!" She faltered, and then her worry was back. "He's been acting weird lately… Maybe he's sick… I hope he's alright…"

_Sasuke's sick? Well, that's surprising. He __was__ acting all weird and stuff. I saw him clutching his stomach the other day too…Maybe he dropped dead somewhere. _Naruto shivered at the thought. He may hate the raven haired boy, but not enough to wish him death. _Or maybe he's just being emo somewhere… _

"Well?! Go look for him!" the pink haired girl yelled.

Naruto was startled out of his thoughts and sighed. "Alright, already, I'm going!" he answered. But then realization hit him. "But… I don't know where to look." he said nervously and scratched the back of head, grinning stupidly.

"You're so useless." she sighed in frustration. "Kiba said he saw Sasuke heading out towards the forest tree hours ago. But then Ino-pig said she saw him come back in. I don't trust her, tough, she seemed to be lying to me so I wouldn't find him. That bitch!" Sakura scoffed.

"Okay, so I'll go look for him in the forest." He said. "See you later Sakura-chan!" he turned around in the direction of the forest, but just as he was going to start running, she stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" he asked warily. Had he said something wrong?

She looked him straight in the eye. "Thank you…" she said softly, before looking down to the floor.

Naruto was a little surprised, but he was happy. "No problem." He grinned. "I'll bring him back even if I have to break his arms and legs!" And with that he, he was off, running towards the forest in a rather fox-like manner. On all fours, which made him faster.

He wanted to find Sasuke as soon as possible, so he could make Sakura happy and go home.

Sakura giggled at Naruto's words as she watched him go and then left for home. She never really thought that one day Naruto might say those same words again, but in an even worse situation…

When Naruto reached the village doors he stopped. He sniffed the air for a particular scent. His nose was better than a human's, but it was nowhere nearly as good as Kiba's was. It was good enough to track someone who wasn't that far away. When he caught the scent, he ran towards it, running on all fours again.

Sasuke was still asleep after half an hour. His soft and even breathing could barely be heard with the noise of the rustling leaves and forest animals. A few minutes passed and there was a strange rustle of leaves. It was louder, like if it wasn't made by the wind, but something or some_one_. Sasuke noticed this in his sleep and awoke slowly. He shook the sleepiness out of himself and looked around. When he didn't hear anything anymore, he yawned and laid back down.

_Must be some stupid animal… _But then he heard the rustling right above him. _Shit, I think I'm under attack!_ He became alarmed, and jumped up and swiped out a kunai. He held it out in front of him with both hands, and turned his head to the tree branches, searching for the source of the sounds. The rustling got louder, and was still right above him. The raven boy took an unsteady step back. He noticed that all the animals were quiet. There was no sound at all, not even from the wind.

"Who's there?!" he yelled out. There was another rustle, and then someone… snickered.

_They're… They're making __fun of me__?! _Sasuke scowled as he grinded his teeth, but then he realized something._ Wait a damn minute! I know that extremely annoying laugh!_ Sasuke tensed, pissed off.

"NARUTO!" he roared, his voice echoing in the forest. The snickering got even louder. "Naruto! Cut the crap! You're pissing me off!" There wasn't just a snicker in answer this time. Naruto cracked-up.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. _It __is __just him. I'll go back to sleep…_ But just as he was about to sit down, Naruto popped out from the lowest tree branches, hanging upside down from his legs. His face was only a few inches from Sasuke's face, close enough to be breathing the same air.

"SASUKE!" he yelled in his obnoxious, care free way.

"AHH!" Sasuke gasped out as he stumbled to the floor. He fell flat on his ass, and Naruto laughed his own off. Naruto jumped off and landed almost soundless in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto, you usuratonkachi! Jumping out like that in front of people! What the hell were you thinking?! I could've killed you!" It was true, but Naruto was still laughing.

"AH HA HA! You should've seen your face! AH HA HA!" Naruto managed to say, pointing at Sasuke in mock.

Sasuke did something that was unexpected of himself. Sasuke blushed. "I-it's because you surprised me!" he stammered out. _And because you were so close…_ Sasuke added in his mind. But just thinking about it made Sasuke even more flustered. He blushed even more, if that was possible. When Naruto calmed down, he studied Sasuke's face and he became worried.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" the blond asked him softly. It surprised Sasuke that he sounded concerned. Sasuke would've thought that for all Naruto cared he could drop dead somewhere. "You're as red as a tomato!" Naruto then added.

Sasuke panicked. _Damn! I __am__?!_ He stood. "I-I'm okay." Sasuke answered harshly, trying to cover up his lie and failing horribly. He was about to take a step forward to prove his point when he fell back on the tree trunk, clutching his stomach.

_S-shit! It's that antsy sensation again! But why does it only happen when I think or am near Naruto?! _Realization hit him like a blow to the face. _Do I really… __like__ Naruto?!_

"Sasuke, are you seriously okay?"

"Yeah… I'm- Unnggh!" Sasuke clutched his stomach again.

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "Oh, really?" he said with sarcasm. _I don't buy it…_ He took two steps forward and sighed. "Well, let's see here." He said as he crouched in front of Sasuke, closing the little space between them.

_What the hell's he doing?!_ Sasuke thought while dragging himself slowly away from the blonde. He only backed up a foot when he hit the tree trunk. _Damn it! I can't move back anymore!_

Naruto's face was but two centimeters from Sasuke's. He stared intensely at the flushing raven haired boy, and then pressed his forehead to Sasuke's. The raven boy stopped breathing altogether.

"Well, you don't have a fever… but you're still all red…" Naruto said sofly.

Sasuke's heart started beating like crazy. _AHH! What the hell's my heart beating this loud for?! _Sasuke wondered in panic.

"Hah… I could've sworn you had a fever… Oh, well…" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke couldn't help but breathe in deeply. Naruto was still right in front of him._ I can feel his warm breath in my face… It's sweet…I'm starting to feel dizzy…_ Sasuke wobbled to the side a little. Naruto saw it and frowned.

"You see?! You are sick!" Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke chuckled in irony. _Yeah. __Love__ sick._

Naruto tried to look annoyed but ended looking even more worried. "You're such a loser, Sasuke. Now that you're sick, we can't go on any missions…" he trailed off.

_I can't take it anymore… If I don't get away from him soon, I don't know what I'll do…" _he thought dizzily. He wobbled again, this time more brusquely, and almost fell to the side. Naruto caught him in his arms.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura sighed. She was still worried. What if something happened? She decided to make sure that it was alright herself. She would go to Naruto's house first, and if he wasn't there, she would go to Sasuke's. If she couldn't find them, she would go to Kakashi for help.

Sakura set out to Naruto's. It was already getting dark outside. She quickened her pace.

When Sakura arrived at Naruto's house, all the lights were off. She hoped he was asleep. She knocked at his door for a couple of minutes before giving up. _Okay, stay calm. He probably stayed with Sasuke for a while. This is no time to panic._

Sakura was practically running when she neared the Uchiha house. She knocked impatiently, almost knocking down the door itself. When nobody answered, she started hyperventilating. _Okay. __Now__ I panic. _

She ran all the way to Kakashi's house without stopping even for breath. She arrived and immediately started pounding on the door. When the lights inside turned on but still no one answered, she wondered if it was just better to crash through the door. As soon as she decided to do just that, the door opened.

Out stepped a sleepy looking Kakashi, with no shirt on but his mask was still there. His hair was covering his Sharingan. He noticed Sakura and startled. "A-ah. Sakura. What are you doing here so late?" He stepped back into the house and came out wearing a black, long sleeve shirt.

_Wow… I never saw him like that before… _She snapped out of it and panicked again. "Oh, yeah! Kakashi-sensei, I need your help!" She was at her wits end. Everything after the first two sentences came out so fast, Kakashi couldn't even understand half of it. "IsentNarutotolookforSasukelikefivehoursagobuthehasn'tcomebackandIdon'tknowwhattodobecausewhatifthey'reintroubleandit'smyfaultand-!" **(A/N:I sent Naruto to look for Sasuke like five hours ago but he hasn't come back and I don't know what to do because what if they're in trouble and it's my fault and-!) **She was cut off by a sudden embrace by Kakashi. He stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Whoa, slow down. It's okay." He cooed.

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!" she yelled as she tried to pull away.

"Alright, what did you come here for?" he asked her. He lifted her face up with a hand and looked into her eyes. Sakura almost forgot what she was about to say. She told him everything that happened and he let her go.

"Well, that is certainly not okay." He said, a little less calm then usual. He stepped into the house and dressed before pulling Sakura by the hand down the streets.

Kakashi led Sakura to the Hokage and demanded to speak with him.

"You can't go in." one of the men there said.

"I must speak with Hokage-sama. Now, if you don't mind…" he took a step forward and two men grabbed him on either side.

"Kakashi-sensei…!" Sakura gasped.

Then the doors of Tsunade's room opened, hitting the wall loudly. "Let them through." The Hokage ordered. The men let go reluctantly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Come." Tsunade ordered Kakashi and Sakura. They nodded and walked inside. The men closed the door behind them.

"Kakashi, what is the matter? And so late at night, too." She stated.

Kakashi bowed his head. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. It's just… two of my students are missing." He said.

"What?! Who?!" the Hokage inquired.

"Sasuke… and Naruto."

"I see… What happened?" he asked, now regaining her composure. _Damn brat! What did he do this time?!_

"Sasuke had not been seen all day and Naruto went to look for him in the forest approximately five hours ago. Neither has come back." Kakashi lied. Well, not exactly. He just didn't say why Naruto went in the first place. He didn't want Sakura to get in trouble.

"Hmm… You are to look for them, Kakashi, Sakura. And… Sakura could you step out of the room. Wait for Kakashi outside, he will give you further instructions." The Hokage said. Sakura thought it was a little suspicious, but said nothing. She nodded. Kakashi gave her a reassuring look before she turned and left. "Kakashi, do you think he was caught by the-"

"No. I think he just got in a fight with Sasuke or something along those lines." Kakashi said before Tsunade had even finished.

"I suppose. Do you require any men?"

"No. I only need one in particular. Someone to track them down." Kakashi said dully.

"I shall send for him immediately." The Hokage stepped out of the room for a moment. "It has been seen to." she replied when he came back.

"Thank you." Kakashi waited for less then four minutes when the Tsunade spoke to him.

"He should be arriving any minute know. You should join Sakura."

Kakashi just nodded and headed outside. "Sakura. Get ready. We'll be leaving as soon as the tracker I requested is here."

Sakura was completely serious. "Tracker?" she questioned, her voice composed and just a bit harsh. Kakashi nodded. "What clan?" she asked.

"Inuzuka." A third voice answered. It was strangely familiar.

She turned around sharply. When she saw who it was, she smiled. "Kiba!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah. I heard about what happened. I didn't think it could turn into something this big." He admitted. "Besides, I know their scents better than anyone here!" he pointed out.

"You're right." She agreed. "So let's get going!" And they all headed in the direction of the forest.

When Sasuke awoke, he felt arms around himself. He looked up warily, and what he saw shocked him. The intruding arms belonged to a certain blonde that had fallen asleep… with Sasuke in between his legs. The raven boy blushed three shades of red. Sasuke wrenched himself free violently, waking the blonde in the process.

"Naruto! What the hell?!" he yelled. Not that he didn't like it. It's just that Naruto didn't have to find out. Naruto was confused, to say the least.

_Why's he all mad…? _Naruto wondered, still half asleep. "What do you mean? You passed out and I didn't want to move you because I didn't know what was wrong. And then it started to get chilly and I didn't want you to get sicker." He answered matter-of-factly.

Sasuke felt stupid. _Of course…_ Then Sasuke realized that he did feel cold without Naruto's around him. He was still feeling dizzy, though. Then Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes were dull, and unfocused. Naruto stood, but when he held out a hand to help Sasuke up, it was slapped away.

"Don't… touch me…" he said harshly. The words stung at Naruto somehow, but he brushed it off.

"Sasuke, you need help. Let's go back to Kakashi-sensei." He suggested softly.

The raven boy considered it. It was getting pretty cold, and he wanted to go home, but there was one problem.

_Sakura._

_If I go back like this, she'll get all paranoid. I think it's better to stay here… at least until I get a little better. _He composed his voice before speaking. This needed to be convincing. "No… I'm okay." _Sounds convincing enough to me._ Now all he hoped for was for Naruto to buy it.

The blonde frowned down at him and leaned his face closer to Sasuke. "Bullshit… You don't look okay to me, I don't buy it…" he whispered. Sasuke shuddered.

_Why, oh, __why__ couldn't Naruto have been some mentally incapable blonde?! _It bothered Sasuke that Naruto could see right trough his lies. He was used to being left alone, even when they had become friends. He didn't mind. _When did it change…? Not so long ago I would be beating this guy up for trying to help… I used to hate this guy… __How__… did this change...?_ He pulled his legs to chest and rested his head on them. He needed to think… more.

"Sasuke…?" the blonde asked him cautiously.

"What?!" he was losing it. He never had such difficult internal problems before, especially not of love. He thought he wasn't really interested in anybody, man or woman. He was so busy training to get revenge that he never thought about things like loving anyone. Love was weakness to him, or so he said.

"I want to go home… let's just go home, Sasuke."

Sasuke stood with a scowl on his face. "Then go! Why did you come?! Why are you still here?! I'm alright, okay?! I want to be left alone!" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Why am I yelling at Naruto…? It's not his fault… well, not technically…_

Naruto took a step forward. "S-sasuke…" he pointed to the raven boy's face.

Sasuke raised a shaky hand to his face. His cheeks were wet. "W-what…?" He was making no sound, but the tears were flowing freely. "Gghh…!" And he ran. He ran as fast as he could, deeper into the forest. He could feel Naruto was running after him, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He jumped up to the trees, in hopes of losing the blonde, but he knew Naruto was faster, in his fox-like ways. When Naruto catched up, he took a hold of Sasuke's wrist. **(A/N: I don't think I can write fight scenes for SHIT. I suketh.)** Out of pure reflex, Sasuke punched him in the face, sending the blonde flying a few feet. Naruto flipped in mid-air and pushed off a tree with his legs. He tackled Sasuke down from the trees all the way down to the ground and pinned the raven haired boy's arms and legs with his own to stop the struggling.

"STOP! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Naruto screamed at him.

"_You _are! Let go!" he struggled as much as his body would allow him to, but it was no use.

"Why?! Do you really hate that much?! I thought we were over that!" Sasuke looked away and didn't meet the blonde's gaze. Naruto growled, baring his fangs. "Look at me, bastard! Look at me!" Sasuke still didn't, but stopped moving altogether. "I said LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!!!" He punched Sasuke's face, making the boy bleed a little.

Sasuke turned to him sharply, his partially developed Sharingan glowing a deadly red. "Get off of me."

"No."

A punch to the stomach removed Naruto forcefully, sending him skidding away a few feet. He recovered quickly, and attempted to tackle Sasuke again when the raven haired boy delivered a hard blow to Naruto's jaw. The blond impacted with a tree with such force that it shook and lost many of its dark green leaves. Naruto gasped loudly at the pain and fell forward on his knees, panting heavily. He was having difficulty breathing, his breaths coming short and worked.

Sasuke's eyes widened, the Sharingan disappearing. Naruto looked up from under his bangs, his eyes darting to the frozen raven boy, and then back to the ground. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth, the crimson droplets staining the floor. He shook violently as he coughed up even more blood. "S-shit…" he stuttered weakly, wiping his bloody chin with a shaky hand. He tried to force his body to get up, but his hands gave out beneath him. Naruto saw Sasuke's expression again before he felt himself go into dakness.  
________________________________________________________________________

**Holy mother of flying cheesecakes, that's the most I've ever written in just one chapter! I'm a wimp…**

**So, anywozzlez… I still can't accept the fact that Itachi DIIIEEEDDD!!!!!!!!! I LOVED THAT SMEXY BASTARD!!!! –goes to the emo corner- **

**Oh and I have no idea when this takes place. The mojo just came to me one day, delivered by his royal fuzziness, my muse Imp!!! Just know that by know everyone knows everyone so no one is really left out…**

**As I said, this is my first story posted here so I would like some advice!!! Be nice!!! (I just sounded like Sakura) Next chapter up soon!**

**Love doesn't make the world go around, REVIEWS do!!! Whoever came up with the other saying is in need of fanfictions.**

**Ja ne!**

**Sincerely**

**-Person who doesn't shut up**


End file.
